PMS
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Syaoran dibuat pusing Sakura yang sedang PMS. Penyakit-! Maksudnya Pra-menstruasi Syndrome. (SyaoSaku. Drabble. Warning Inside. RnR? Cover dari deviantart (wishluv's))


**Warning : OOC (sangat). Awkward story. SyaoSaku. Typo. Unbeta. Quick-typing. Drabble. Penjelasan biologi failure. AU.**

**Disclaimer : CLAMP's.**

**A/N : sekedar curcol. Mood saya jelek. Jadilah fic ini.**

**Settingnya mereka sudah SMA. Sakura & Syaoran sepasang kekasih & satu atap. Syaoran sudah berteman baik dengan Tomoyo, karena itu mereka memanggil nama kecil.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PMS**

**.**

"Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak makan ini?" Tanya Syaoran kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Sedang tidak mood makan." Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Sakura... Apa-apaan sikapmu itu..." Gumam Syaoran.

"Terserah aku mau ngapain! Syaoran jelek!" Sakura mejulurkan lidahnya & berlari masuk ke kamar.

"... Dia kenapa?" Syaoran memijit pelipisnya. Agak jengkel juga melihat gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tidak mendengar perkataannya.

.

"Tomoyo. Menurutmu apa salahku hingga dia marah seperti itu...?" Tanya pemuda HongKong itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Syaoran-kun."

"Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa diatur. Tidak biasanya dia membangkang padaku...!" Ujarnya lagi.

"Etto... Syaoran-kun... Ini sudah jadwal untuk Sakura-chan."

"Jadwal?! Jadwal untuk marah maksudmu?!" Syaoran jadi merasa gadis Jepang itu aneh.

"Ehem. Itu dinamakan PMS..." Jelas Tomoyo santai.

"PMS...?! Pe-penyakit menular-"

"Tunggu. Maksudku adalah pra-menstruasi syndrome. Itu adalah saat-saat dimana seorang hormon wanita mulai tidak seimbang sehingga dia menjadi emosional. Bisa saja, dia ingin beberapa makanan yang tidak wajar. Dan lain-lain." Tomoyo segera memotong kesimpulan Syaoran dengan penjelasannya.

"Jadi aku harus apa?!"

"Yah... Jangan membuatnya marah. Sakura-chan mungkin sedang dalam tahap 'sekali senggol bacok'. Mungkin." Komentar sahabat kekasihnya itu. Syaoran berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura! Kakakmu tadi menelepon & katanya kau tidak mau mengangkat ponselmu sama sekali!" Pekik pemuda bermata amber itu.

"Diam, Syaoran-kun." Jawab gadis berambut coklat caramel itu dingin. Syaoran merinding dibuatnya.

"Itu salah onii-chan. Dia mengganggu saat aku sedang menonton anime kesukaanku." Lanjut Sakura.

"... Mengganggunya saat menonton anime? Dia menjadi lebih rentan untuk marah..." Batin Syaoran.

"Aku akan menonton lagi. Jangan menggangguku!" Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Touya-nii? Sakura sedang PMS. Jangan ganggu dia atau kau akan menemui monster yang sebenarnya."

.

"Dia makin parah, Meiling... Apa yang biasa dilakukan kekasihmu bila kau PMS?" Syaoran langsung menelepon sepupu terdekatnya.

"Xiaolang... Kau yakin kau menelepon interlokal untuk membicarakan ini?" Seru sepupunya itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak kuat menghadapi dia yang sedang emosian seperti ini!" Mata ambernya ditutup. Tak mau mengingat kejadian PMS Sakura.

"Cobalah kau diamkan dia... Sibuk akan sesuatu hal seperti itu? Mungkin dia akan menjadi deredere." Jawab Meiling.

"Boleh kucoba nanti..."

.

* * *

.

Syaoran akhirnya menjalankan saran Meiling. Dia lebih banyak berdiam di kamarnya, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Syaoran sendiri tidak yakin dengan rencana itu. Tapi, jika berhasil yah... Tidak apa-apa kan?

Tapi...

Bagaimana kalau Sakura lebih marah lagi?

Mungkin bisa putus?!

Syaoran segera menjauhkan pikiran negatif seperti itu.

Tok tok...

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk..."

"Syaoran-kun... Sibuk?" Terlihat mata emeraldnya menatap Syaoran dengan cemas. Syaoran tersenyum lembut & menggeleng.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Syaoran hanya mengangguk & melepas kacamata belajarnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Syaoran berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ranjang.

Syaoran menepuk-nepuk samping ranjangnya. Meminta Sakura untuk datang & duduk disampingnya. Sakura menutup pintu & mendatangi Syaoran.

"Jadi... Ada apa?" Tanya Syaoran lagi. Sakura hanya diam. Lalu mendekati Syaoran & memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?!" Syaoran panik. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Antara galau harus apa & senang. Siapa yang tidak senang dipeluk orang yang dicintainya?

"Aku kangen... Syaoran belakangan sibuk. Kita jarang ngobrol... Aku kangen" Gumam Sakura. Syaoran akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura & membelai rambut caramelnya itu.

"Aku juga kangen kamu..."

Setidaknya sekarang Syaoran tahu cara mengatasi Sakura saat PMS kan?

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N : no comment! Fic singkat gini... Pffffffft! Why me?!**

**Oke. Review? XD**


End file.
